Fatal Of Light
by Lolly Shearman
Summary: Hikari is a princess of a kingdom and has been avoiding so many suitors that she thought she would never find love. But then she met the loathing Takeru that never seem to care for her. Their adventure began and Hikari learns more about herself in time.


**Fatal of Light**

**Scroll 1 – Hikari**

The land where the epic dragon Shiunryu descents its glory upon shines towards it's people of the prospect of peace. The rarity of this peace came onwards a camouflage of citizens managing happily upon their daily events. Screaming of fruits and vegetables to be sold, rummaging towards cheap clothes and sensing everyone's presence with a smile and a hello, that is the citizen of the Shiunryu Kingdom, not even a single fly was harmed.

"Ah, come on! One 'drezzel' for this clothes! Came from the castle itself!" a small man flirtatiously took in a lady to purchase his goods.

"If it makes you feel better, it was a gift rather than stolen," his wife took him by the ear and pulled him off the poor woman.

On the other set of stall with weird stuffs came on with weird goggles and funny looking hats. "Only two 'schlings' for this mate! Three on the special looking hat that turns to attract the lions!"

The young man who looked at the goods gave him a weird look. "Why would I want to attract a lion?"

On the end of the row was the fruits stall, countless blueberries and apples proportioned the stall at most.

"10 'schlings' for 5 apples! 5 'schlings' for the newly plucked berries! Come come!" a young man with his long blue hair up on a ponytail yelled for customers. It was a little hard as today, fruits seems to attract less people.

"Give me a bag of it," a hooded girl perched a note of a 'drezzel' towards the young man. He looked over her and realized who she was. He was blushing and she smiled. "Hello, Reno-san."

"Hime-sama!" he addressed so highly pitched that everyone turns around to look at the princess. Her hood was not belonging in place as everyone quickly surrounded her. She smiled at everyone till she met back at Reno.

"Urm, the apples?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! A bag of it!"

"Hime-sama! It's very nice to see you again!" a woman trusted a genuine big smile towards the princess.

"Yes, hime-chama! It's been a long time since I've seen you out and about," said a little boy trudging on the princess's defined pink dress shadowed under a white cloak.

The princess laughed. "I'm sorry. But I have a lot of study catch up to do. But it's very flattering that you miss me."

"Of.. Of course everyone missed you!" Reno caught his words right. He handled the bag of apples towards her, straight on his arms. "You are the princess!"

The princess smiled. "Thank you, Reno-san." She took the bag of apples and before she left she pulled herself near Reno and whispered, "You're one of my good friends Reno, I prefer you calling me Hikari."

Reno blushed watching every steps that Hikari made on leave. The princess waved and sprout hellos back to the citizen. Her citizen. For sure, she would never dare to leave the country she loved so much. As far as deciding against his father's choice of her marrying a prince and being a princess somewhere else.

"No," the princess shoved her cloak towards her guardian, and her best friend, Miyako. "No more suitors. No more bastards that is trying to marry me just because of the throne."

"But Hikari. You should know, it's great for…"

"What? Politics? Marrying me would what? Save their country that should have been saved just by using a little un raided brains. I mean seriously, most of those countries lead a very poor citizen for their very unlevelled ministers. I mean eating off a beggar's empty can, wow, what a peaceful way to run a country," Hikari said it all in sadistic manners. She was deciding to against long way before she was 14, when she learned that she must marry by the age of 18. Now turning 17 and a half, she definitely does not wish to settle down.

"Hikari, your father insisted for you to see these men, I mean, they're not really bad looking either," Miyako gave her pleasing look, which acquire Hikari no deal.

"I told you before, Miya. No," Hikari spread her legs on her bed. "I rather marry Reno than marrying those imbeciles."

"You know you can't do that," Miyako reminded her. "Reno is a commoner. You are a princess. You can't marry no commoner."

"What if I insist," Hikari rejected her friend's reminder. "What if I suddenly found the right one and he's a poor man's son? Or even a man very much less fortunate than I am? Should I just let him go?"

Miyako stopped her words. She knew the politic matters weren't the exact thing that is stopping the princess from being suited.

Hikari looked outside her window, still lying on her bed. She saw a flock of doves flying, with two still standing on a tree. "Even the doves are allowed to love."

"Well, there is a chance that one of those suitors out there is the right one for you," Miyako held Hikari's hand. "Come on, Hikari. You just need to see them, not marrying them instantly. What if somehow one of those prince is your right one? And you are here ignoring to meet him, being stubborn." Miyako nudged Hikari's head. "At least the king lets you choose."

"Yeah," Hikari sighed. "At least he lets me choose."

"Urm, Hikari," Miyako didn't quite know how to spell her words out. "You don't mean it when you say you rather marry Reno, did you?"

Hikari lifted a smirk. "Of course Miya. Do you think I'm stupid enough to grab my best friend's greatest crush?"

"Hikari!" Miyako flushed. "I'm not…"

"Come on, Miya," Hikari pulled her friend's hand. "Lets get going and get this suitor thing over, right."

Hikari agreed to see the stranger. But definitely half-hearted. She grumbles in dinner every time this well suited young man caressed his words on his good fortune.

"Yes, my lord. We have a very specific land in every country that is existed," he was good looking. But Hikari would rather trash his face down.

"Except ours," Hikari said it in a cynical tone.

"Hikari," her father, the king hushed her.

"Don't worry my lord I have taken a huge like on your daughter," he looked at Hikari, licking his lips. "Feisty woman attracts me."

Hikari felt like throwing up.

"Did I miss anything?" Hikari's head shot up hearing the voice that she needed most right now. Her brother's.

"Taichi!" Hikari dropped her cutleries and ran towards his spiky haired brother. It has been two months since he left for training.

"Hey, kiddo!" he lifted his sister a bit. He take a good look at her and ruffled her hair. "Long time no see. And wow, you've grown. How long has it been?"

Hikari smiled. "A good long of two months."

"Right," Taichi looked at her back, to the dining table where he saw his father smiling, off his chair. With someone he doesn't recognize. He looked to Hikari. "Another suit-suit?" Hikari laughed poorly. She nodded a yeah.

"Hey dad! How's it been going?" Taichi approached the dining table.

"Good. How is your training. I heard only excellence from Gennai but I might as well hear it from you," the king opted dinner for his son. "Bring a plate for him."

"Its great! I mean I tore down most grizzlies and definitely tore down some handsome dudes which I find had bring my appetite down," he looked at the new suitor. "So dad, spare me the food for now."

He walked away waving and pulled his sister along. "Come on Hika."

"Hikari," her father called. "Another no?"

"I guess so."

The king pinched his nose bridge and sighed. He doesn't know what to do anymore. In month his daughter, his precious daughter will be eighteen, and all he wants right now is her to be safe, even if it means leading her far from him, from the country. He held down the circumstances he had to risk, but he definitely had no other choice.

"Um, my lord. Does that means I'm off the list?" the suitor definitely needs an escort out.

"Wow! I haven't seen you in awhile and tell me, how many suitors had he set you up with?" Taichi and Hikari walked down the pathway, towards her room.

"Approximately five," Hikari said. Taichi almost wanted to spell 'Not bad' but Hikari snapped his words off the reality. "That made through dinner with me."

Taichi mouthed a wow.

"Its not fair you're only to put up to this when you're 25," Hikari pouted.

Taichi smiled. "I might not have to put up with anything."

"What?"

"I've met someone," Taichi felt kind of embarrassed now.

"What!" Hikari was stunned by the recent news. She was jumping up and down literally for more news. "Tell me tell me tell me! Who is she?!"

"Its more of a he," Taichi saw the horror that struck on his sister's face and laughed. "I'm joking silly! She's the daughter of an ambassador in Huang Liu Residental. I met her while training. She definitely is something, to me. And I decided to tell dad as soon as I came here. But suit-suit is kind off in the way." Hikari saw the happiness in his brother's eyes. He was genuinely happy.

"Well, does she have a name?"

"Mayumi, but I called her Mimi. I'm sure you'll like her. I did. I love her," Taichi smiled. Hikari noticed that her playful brother was all grown up. He was in love. That it pains her that maybe she would never be in love.

"How does it felt?" Hikari asked. Taichi was confused, and deep thoughts in something he definitely thought was private enough even to his sister. "Being in love?"

"Oh," he scratched his deep thoughts. "Well, its pretty simple that it is very uneasy at first. Because its rather new. But then, it was the most glorious feeling you could ever imagine."

Hikari stopped and looked down, tempting on a though.

"Hey," Taichi nudged her chin. "Why the long face?"

"Nothing, just tired of the suitors, I guess," she looked down. She knew she wanted, she wanted to live in her country, not straying in someone else's. She wanted to meet her right one. She wanted to know love.

"Hey kiddo," Taichi looked down at her. "You'll find out someday, maybe one of this suitors will suit you. It might be good to meet people. Rather than sit on your butt moaning what comes next."

Hikari forced a sad smile. She was not sure if she'll be able to feel what her brother would. She have been searching in a subtle way. But she was not sure how to meet him. How meet the right one.

Deep in the forest just outside Shiunryu Kingdom, a hooded young lad travelled with a bag and withstand a position of a wonderer. He looked up in the blue sky and starred at the sun. His blue eyes shone a spark of glitter. Has he arrived to where he should, or just wondering around again.

His dirty black boots showed that he has been travelling for a while, with mild cuts within his black pants and green sleeveless shirt. He opened a map to see where he was heading.

"Shiunryu Kingdom?" he pointed the legendary country on the map. His hoarse voice soften up a bit. "I guess I have arrived."

"Hey, little boy!" the young lad looked at his back to see a big muscled man with a tiny moustached man springing a cynical smirk at him. "Care to give your mommies money to us? Or we'll clobber you."

He looked back front and walked. He wasn't in for annoying craps right now.

"Wait a minute!" the small man called him. "How dare you walk away from us! Don't you know who we are!"

The young lad looked back and blinked.

"No."

"You little.." the muscled man strikes up his hand to hit the lad on his head, but he dodged by jumping onto the big guy.

"Hey, you know I rather have my travelling done by now. The place that I'm heading is right in front and you're on my way," the lad seemed playful now. He knew he can beat these guys easily.

"You punk!" the lad heard a jump from behind and the small man was trying to shove him away, but he jumped yet again and now landed on the ground.

"Seriously, guys. I need to go on now," the lad opted his hand up, as if he was trying to get away of his little brother's games.

"Well, you wanna go! Not until I take a flesh out of you!" the muscled man tried to punch the lad but the lad shoved his punch out of the way, easily. The other punch came and he pulled the hand away, resulting both of the muscled man's hands tied from moving. The lad was stronger than the muscled man times two.

He heard a run behind him and with a quick eye he saw the small man taking on a branch to hit him. He ducked by jumping back twice, freeing the muscled man. His hood repulsed back revealing his dirty unruly blond hair.

"Shit," the lad looked up, in a full view of his handsome face. "Now you really starting to piss me off."

With a fierce speed, the lad sped towards the big guy first, landing a hit with his leg on the big guy's chest once and turn over for another kick in the air for a kick at his face. With that, the big guy was already unconscious.

The lad looked at the other man trying to take a piss out of him. He dropped the stick and faced an angle of horror.

"You better get out of here before I take a turn on you," the lad glared. With that, the small man run recklessly away. The young lad sighed. "Seriously."

He looked front and breathed in. "Here I go."

Back in the castle, Hikari sneaked out from the back door. Her brother was out training and she went bored with more ancient studies. Her shoulder-revealing long blouse commented with a non-puffy pants extracted the princess vibe from herself rather than yesterday's dress. She drew in up her white cloak and snuck out of the castle's area.

"Phew," she looked at the castle's guard, still standing still. "That was close."

She looked up and saw that her father was still having his big meeting with the ministers. She sighed down. Her father was really timid with work that somehow she says his work was his life. But she doesn't blame him. She thought if she run a country, she would have done the exact same thing, with the contrary she loved her country.

"Right, where do I go now?" she starts wondering off to the woods. She loved going in the woods. A certain darkness relaxed her there. She was not living in spotlight. But it relaxed her more that a few light still shone to keep the forest comfy.

She walked pass by the big river and came onto the only bridge that connects Shiunryu Kingdom to the rest of world. The river is pretty deep that there is no way of a chance to swim to the other side.

She looked upon the bridge. Where it connects to. She was wondering what if she was needed to leave the country. And to wonder that the fact may come soon enough, she dodged a question that always lingers in her mind. What would that be out of her?

"I hope I could just stay?" Hikari whispered.

"_Or maybe you should just go,"_ Hikari's eyes shot up and looked around for the source of the voice. She was sure she was alone.

"Who is that?!" she was pretty scared now.

"_Princess, come here," _the voice came from the other side of the bridge. She saw a little girl, strangely enough looked like her_. "Come, play with me. It's better here. Rather than there."_

Hikari was somehow fascinated by the little girl's voice, as if she were enhancing it to make it so tortured yet dazzling. She steps further closer to the girl, stepped slowly until she meets the centre of the bridge.

"_Good,"_ the little girl's voice swapped into a darker mode. She raged a smirk that could scare ten grown man. Hikari suddenly realized from her dazzle of the girl.

"What…"

"_Goodbye,"_ within a second's reach, the bridge breaks apart and led Hikari down in the river. As said, there is no way of a chance to swim to the other side.

**To Be Continued**

**This is my second shot with Fatal of Light. I decided to rap up everything again so hope you will like it. Reviews are very much needed please.**


End file.
